Unexpected
by 123RissaNoFace
Summary: The sides of her mouth curved in a satisfied smile as she began to write every thought and question to the boys that had been haunting her mind, ever since they left. The pen scribbled menacingly among the paper, tainting its once pure white exterior with


A/n: Ok...Here's another short (and I mean really short…like…3 chapters at the most) fanfic. Actually, this one is for my RP (role playing) daughter, "Winry", who has an unhealthy obsession with Roy Mustang. I am and always will be a strong believer in Royai (Roy and Riza) and would never in a million years actually imagine Winry and Roy together. I mean, C'mon! He killed her freakin' parents! But –sigh- none the less, here comes this FANFIC. Yes, it is Roy & Winry and I am ashamed of myself for writing it. But, I owe my daughter, so here you go, Winry! Oh and for the rest of you who share my utter dislike and annoyance of this pairing, please bare with me and read and review. Thank you

"Business is slow this week." Winry sighed then slowly nodded in agreement with her grandmother. She rested her chin upon her hand as she looked out the window into the brooding darkness that had brought the haze of rain that had been hovering over the large country side of Risembool for the last week. She let out a annoyed moan and dropped her head on the table. "Grandma…when is this rain going to stop…" She whined.

Pinako Rockbell walked over from the window to the chair next to her grand daughter. "What do you expect, Winry? Once it starts to rain out here, it comes down for some time." Winry sighed again, beginning to pout. "But it's prevented any customers from coming…" Pinako smirked. "If you feel so restless then why don't you finish up on Dr. Ronald's Auto mail. He's scheduled to come pick it up next we-"

"Already have." Winry interrupted. Pinako laughed as she walked over to her desk, opening up the desk drawer and retrieving her wooden pipe. "Why don't you try writing Edward and Alphonse a letter?" Winry stood silent for a moment, then sat up and looked down. "I…I wouldn't know where to send it…" She said softly, her clouded blue eyes lowered. "They never tell me where they're going…or…when they'll be back…" Pinako looked over to her grand daughter, lighting the pipe and taking a huff. "Don't you dare use that as an excuse, Winry."

Winry looked up abruptly to her grandmother, surprised. Pinako studied her intensely, her keen eyes searching hers. "You know as well as I do that you can easily send a letter to those dogs of the military. After all…Edward has seemed to make it a point to become one. I'm sure he has to go there every once and awhile, and wherever Ed goes, Al goes. So don't give me an excuse like 'I don't know where to send it.' Write to them…I'm sure it would bring them some comfort to hear from you." Winry blinked, opening her mouth to object, and then looked down.

"Yeah…" She replied softly. Pinako's eyes lingered on her a moment longer in thought then traveled to the window as she peered outside. "The rain is letting up…if you want to send them the letter you might want to start it now…while the weathers mild…" Winry nodded, getting up and walking upstairs.

2 hours later, Winry sighed as she sat on her desk, retrieving a pen from her drawer as she stared blankly at the blank page before her. She didn't know where to start. Its been a month since I've seen them…she thought. I wonder…should I ask them…Do they miss m-. She shook her head No…Just start out with the formalities. How's the weather? She let out an exasperated sigh and then lowered the pen to the paper, writing the first words slowly as she carefully curved her wrist.

**_Dear Edward and Alphonse,_**

_**I mi**_

She lowered the pen, biting her lip and tilting her head to the side, examining the words carefully. She then nodded, finally finding it in her to continue. The sides of her mouth curved in a satisfied smile as she began to write every thought and question to the boys that had been haunting her mind, ever since they left. The pen scribbled menacingly among the paper, tainting its once pure white exterior with her endless thoughts…

Winry awoke to the blast of thunder that rattled the picture that she kept of her an the boys on her shelf. She fluttered her eyes open as she sat up, realizing that she had fallen asleep writing the letter. She rubbed her eyes then looked down, her jaw dropping as she saw the 10 pages of writing in front of her….She had really gotten into detail…

"Winry! The weather is starting to build up again, the mailer probably won't be around for another week! Todays your only chance to mail that letter! Do you have it enveloped?" Winry jumped slightly as her grandmother called to her from downstairs.

"Oh…Um… not yet!"

"Well, hurry it up!"

Winry looked around her cluttered desk, scavenging under the haze of papers for the envelope she had brought up. When she finally found it, she neatly folded the stack of papers in order and squeezed them inside the envelope, scribbling the address of East City Headquarters in the middle of the envelope, and her own at the corner.

"Done?" Winry jumped as she turned around to see her grandmother standing at the doorway, her small figure outlined by the stairway light that shone behind her. Winry smiled then nodded getting up from the seat and walking over to her, nearly tripping over her dog Den, who lay lazily in the middle of the floor. She handed her the envelope smiling proudly. Pinako took it, not bothering to check for correct labeling, in trust of her granddaughter then smiled and walked downstairs. Winry sighed then looked down at Den who had sat up bolt right as another crash of thunder rung through the house. "Lets hope they get it soon.." She murmured, more to herself then anything.

Roy Mustang scribbled his signature menacingly across the papers that lay in front of him. "I don't have time for this!" He whispered through gritted teeth. Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed. "You **_had _**plenty of time, Sir, that **_you_** chose to ignore. And now, you're stuck dealing with this at the last minute…" She mused "Again…" Roy glared up at her from the corner of his eye. "Hawkeye, if I wanted you opinion, I would have asked for it."

She sighed walking over to the door as a slight knock was heard. "It's not my opinion, Sir…It's fact." She opened the door before Roy could continue, to find a young officer standing at the door way. He raised his hand in a quick salute and handed Hawkeye the mail, then walked off. Hawkeye closed the door then walked over to the colonel's desk. She flipped through the envelopes, placing the ones addressed to him, atop his desk, until she fell upon one with no name. She turned it around in her hands, searching for a name. "Hm…" She let out.

'What is it?" Roy said nonchalantly, not bothering to look up. Hawkeye looked at the return address, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It seems this one has a return address…but no name as to who its for or whom its from…." Roy continued scribbling his name across the papers, UN amused.

"So?" He replied shortly. "What does the return address say?" Hawkeye looked up from the envelope to Roy. "It's from… Risembool." Roy stopped. "…Are you sure?" She nodded, handing him the envelope. He took it, studying the cover then placed it aside on his desk, gathering up the papers that lay in front of him. "Here." He said, handing them to her, blankly. "I've finished. Hand these in." Hawkeye opened her mouth in protest, then sighed, taking the papers and exiting the office quietly.

Once she had left the room, Roy turned his attention to the envelope at the side of his desk. He examined it then picked it up, turning it over and opening it. He was surprised to see the latter was more then a page long. When writing, Edward was usually pretty short with him. He smirked, guessing that he needed something form him again. He opened the letter, scanning it. His eyes widened.

**_Dear_** **_Edward and Alphonse,_**

It started. _Dear Edward and Alphonse? _He thought… _Why would Edward be heading a letter with his own-_Roy quickly flipped through the pages, searching for the closing, until he found it, written neatly at the bottom of the 10th page.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Winry**_

Roy crinkled his brow in question_. If Edward and Alphonse aren't in Risembool, like Edward had said they would be…then…where are they?_

**A/N: BUMBUMBUM…I'm getting close to the Winry and Roy fluff –gag- I'm so ASHAMED! I hate that pairing…I'm doing this for my daughter! –sob- Anyway, this will be a very short FANFIC. Please read and review! I'm terribly sorry fellow Roy and Riza fans! I have failed thee! –sobs-**


End file.
